User blog:Damesukekun/Song Translating and Mistranslating
Many volunteer translators of Vocaloid songs are active on YouTube and other sites. Since the release of Hatsune Miku, thousands of Vocaloid songs have been created in Japan and the songs have caught many music lovers around the world. Most overseas fans, however, do not understand Japanese so translators are of much need. Those translators have made a great contribution to the overseas Vocaloid fandom, but not all of the translators leave high quality translations. Unfortunately many grave mistranslations that totally convert original lyrics are also going around. Examples. Re_birthday by mothy/Akuno-P. You'll be surprised to see a disastrous result of the mistranslation by people who don't really understand Japanese. *Recommended translation1 *Recommended translation2 *Unrecommended translation - unfortunately the most popular on YouTube with over one million views. Invisible by Kemu. Another disastrous result. *Recommended translation *Unrecommended translation Translating other people's works brings responsibilities. Responsibilities both to the authors and the fans who read your translations. Making mistakes is not an embarrassing thing, and there is no "correct" translation. A beautiful translation is not faithful and a faithful translation is not beautiful. Yet practicing a foreign language as an "amateur translator" is a big no-no. You should rather put forth your effort in your current study. If you call yourself a translator, you should have the ability to read newspapers and magazines written in the language you translate without dictionary and should have the skill to write in the language properly. ;Index *Comment session. Please leave your comment here. *Damesukekun Native Japanese who speaks both English and Japanese Understanding Language Japanese language is one of the most difficult languages for westerners. Its words, grammar and structure are very unfamiliar to those who speak Indo-European languages. U.S. Department of State says that an American needs about 4,000 hours of study for basic Japanese skill whereas Ministry of Education and Science of Japan says that a Japanese needs about 2,000 hours for basic English skill. You will face a set of complicated conjugations, inflections and particles when you start learning Japanese. A slightest misreading can easily lead to a grave mistranslation - misreading of subjects and objects, positive and negative, active and passive, modifiers and modifees, present and past and so on. (This causes a problem in English, too. Compere there were few residents who escaped from the hurricane and there were few residents',' who escaped from the hurricane.) Japanese writing system doesn't use interword spaces, which makes reading sentences tricky. Most Kanji have several pronunciations and each of them has different meaning. Self-learning Learning Japanese through animes and songs is an awkward idea. It is like learning English through Disney or Hollywood films. Even if you teach yourself with Japanese textbooks, you will achieve nothing more than several basic daily conversations. If you are to understand the language to the full extent, you should take a Japanese class with a qualified teacher. Yet some months of studying basic terms, conjugations and particles is not enough to grasp the whole framework of the language to translate songs and literature. You will face five conjugation patterns for verbs, two inflection patterns for i-type adjectives (形容詞) and na-type adjectives (形容動詞) and more than 200 particles, many of which have irregular inflections. Japanese idioms and metaphors are totally different from those of English. Sentence Structure Japanese is a topic-prominent language. Topics and predicates are emphasized rather than subjects and objects. Here is an example. *君が言った(topic) ことは(subject) 正しい。(predicate) *You　said　　　　　　thing　　　　　　　right. English translation: *The thing you told is right./What you told is right. Subjects and objects are often omitted when the topic and predicate are apparent to native speakers, for subjects and objects are less important. But this word omitting very much confuses non-natives. You need to read the context carefully to know what the topic and predicate are to restore omitted subjects and objects. This often causes problems for English speakers, whose language always requires subjects and objects (except broken talks and comments). Understanding Culture Translating does not mean automatic word converting. A translator needs comprehensive knowledge of both the source language itself and the culture behind the source language. Even people who speak the same language from different backgrounds suffer communication gap. Think about this case. First floor. Americans say "second floor" when British walk on the "first floor" in a building. This example shows that your thinking pattern does not always work correctly when you place yourself in a community which you don't belong to. Here is an overview about Japanese thinking and view of life. Way of Thinking Japanese thinking is like watching a multiple viewpoint drama. They often describe one thing from various standpoints. Even third person viewpoint may represent first or second person viewpoint. Thus "this man" or "that woman" sometimes mean "I" or "you" in Japanese songs and literature. View of Life Japanese culture has developed under the influence of Shintoism, Mahayana Buddhism and Confucianism. Putting aside minute differences, these religions at large value the harmony with the society you belong and "great nature". People in Japan are expected to act what others expect "to maintain the harmony of the society and nature." This belief makes Japanese people, especially women, modest, obedient and shy from the western standard. In many Vocaloid songs girls show more shiness than western girls. Another important point to mention. Looking into inner self is a common Japanese reaction when facing difficulties. Zen (or Ch'en) class Buddhism, from which traditional Japanese arts such as Ikebana (flower arrangement) and Sadou (tea ceremony) were inspired, tries to search for the truth in each person's inner self through Zen-mondou (profound riddles) and Zazen (Zen meditation). This view of life and self reflection makes a sharp contrast to Christianity, in which one finds his/her reason of existence and the truth through the connection with his/her family, friends and the God. When restoring omitted subjects and objects, you need to read the context in line with this Japanese way of thinking. Here is an example. *見上げた(topic)　空は(subject) 　青かった。(predicate) *Looked up into　　　sky　　　　　　　blue (past tense). Many beginners mistranslate this sentence as "When you looked up into the sky, it was blue." English speakers say "you" or "they" when they speak of common events, but Japanese speakers usually mean *"When I'' looked up into the sky, it was blue." or accurately *"The sky ''I looked up into was blue." Of course the interpretation varies depending on the context, but you need to take into consideration this Japanese inner-self thinking to restore omitted subjects and objects. Machine Translating Japanese and English practically share nothing except for adopted words and expressions. Their vocabularies, grammars, sentence structures, idioms and metaphors are totally different. Unlike translating languages that have the same origin such as German-English or French-English, machine translators cannot correctly translate Japanese to English or English to Japanese. They easily misread conjugations, inflections and particles. Here are examples. *A man who carries a cat by the tail learns something he can learn in no other way. Google translation *尻尾猫を運ぶ男は他の方法で学ぶことができる何かを学習します。 Result - misreading of positive and negative. *A man who carries a tailcat learns something that can be learned in (any) other ways. Correct translation in natural Japanese expression. *猫の尻尾をつかんで運べば、他では得られない教訓を学ぶだろう。 Or more naturally 何事もやってみないと、学ぶことはできない。 Even a simplest sentence may be awkwardly interpreted. *The night is young. Google translation *夜は若いです。 Result - negligence of the idiom. *The night is in young age. Correct translation in natural Japanese expression. *夜はまだこれからだ。 Common Mistakes Here are typical mistranslations beginners often make. *Negligence of sentence structure **Japanese word order is free. Objects can be placed before subjects. The only rule is that verbs and predicative adjectives should be placed at the end of the sentence, but this rule is often broken in poetic lyrics with inversion. *Misreading of omitted subjects and objects. **Japanese language often omits subjects and objects. You need to read the context carefully to restore the words. **In English songs, one line usually makes one sentence. In Japanese songs, however, two or more lines make one sentence cluster. Beginners often cut a sentence cluster into several phrases like English lyrics. This easily leads to the grave misreading of omitted subjects and objects. **Ignorance of Japanese multiple-viewpoint thinking. As mentioned above, "this man" or "that woman" sometimes means "I" or "you" in Japanese songs and literature. **Another ignorance of Japanese thinking - self-reflection. This is also why many beginners often misread hidden subjects and objects. They mistakenly set "you" instead of "I" or "me" and "I" or "me" instead of "you" because they interpret Japanese lyrics with their western thinking way. *Misreading of transitive verbs and intransitive verbs. **Japanese transitive verbs do not necessarily require objects. More accurately, transitive verbs often appear with the omitted objective words .' ' *Misreading of main verbs and subsidiary verbs. *Misreading of 連体形 (attributive form), which works like the English participial phrase or relative clause. **The Japanese verb in attributive form is exactly in the same form as 終止形 (terminate form). This is an example. The attributive phrase is marked red. 青い空に浮かぶ白い雲がきれいだ。 The white cloud(s) floating in the blue sky is/are beautiful. The Japanese word order is In-the-blue-sky-floating white cloud(s) is/are beautiful. Many beginners often confuse attributive form with terminate form. This results in the misreading The blue sky is floating. The white cloud(s) is/are beautiful. - phrase cutting. This also results in grave misreading of omitted subjects and objects. *Misinterpreting of the particle は. は usually works as a subjective marker, but sometimes adverbial marker. *Misinterpreting of the particle が. が works either as a subjective marker or as an objective marker. The common misconception is が always works as a subjective marker. *Confusing the adverbial particles では, とは, には and のは with the subjective particle は. Listings This list is subject to change without notice. Please refer to the latest listing. 日本語のリストはこちら。 Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials Category:Blog posts/Music